Does she love me?
by huntress-8604
Summary: What happened after Buffy shot Oz in Wild at Heart? WB Buffy POV. PLEASE R&R CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!
1. Wash it all away

Title: Does she love me?   
  
Pairing: W/B  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: What happened after Buffy shot Oz in Wild at Heart? Buffy's POV.  
  
I hear Oz whine then I hear Willow crying. I drop the trank gun and run to her. I pull her to me. Her head is on my chest and she's sobbing, hysterically.   
  
I reach down and stroke her hair and rub her back. We stay like that for about 15 minutes. She must have really tired because I had to wake her to get her to our room. We left Oz there after locking the door. So no one would find him.  
  
I helped her upstairs and into our room. She put on pajamas and into bed. She hadn't anything since before I shot Oz. That just sounds really cruel, I thought as I sat next to her and asked, "Do you need something? Chocolate?"   
  
Willow just shook her head.  
  
"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask," I said, getting up and going to my bed.   
  
I'm fixing to get under my covers when I hear her say something.   
  
I turn around and ask, "Did you say something?"   
  
"A head rub." I hear her say, shyly.  
  
I smile and she just blushes. Almost as bright as her hair.  
  
"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I said I'd get or give you anything you want." I said, walking to her bed.  
  
She scoots over so I can lay down next to her. I stretch out beside her. She's taller than I me, I notice for the first time in quite a while, so naturally her body is longer than mine.   
  
I reach over and brush my fingers throught her soft, red locks. Then I use my fingertips to rub her head. I continue to do this until I hink she's sleeping.   
  
When I go to get up, she stops me me. Her voice so child-like. She was wanting me to sleep in her bed holding her.   
  
So I crawl under her covers and she moved into my arms. I rub her back until I feel her soft breathing on my neck. I smile and relax. Then went to sleep.   
  
The next time I wake up, I hear someone knocking at the door.   
  
I open it and I see someone I didn' expect to see. Oz  
  
TBC?   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
So what did you think? more? 


	2. Torn

Oz, what are you doing here?" I ask, surprised.  
  
"I came here to see Willow.? Is she here?" He asked.  
  
"She is but she's sleeping," Like I was, "What do you need?"   
  
He shifts from foot to foot. I can see he's nervous.   
  
"I'm leaving to find out more about the wolf inside of me." He paused. "Tell her that for me? And that I love her."  
  
"Sure." Surprisingly, he says thank you, hugs me and says goodbye.  
  
I shut door and lean against it looking ate Willow. She is going to be torn up about this. Instead of going back bed, I decide to stay up. It's 6:30 and the sun's already up. Willow should be up soon anyway and I will have to tell her about Oz.   
  
I go to my closet and get dressed. I turn around and see Willow looking over at me with sleepy eyes. I smile. She's still looking at me.   
  
"What?" I ask almost laughing.  
  
"You're up early." She's says, sleepily.  
  
"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." I say.  
  
She pulls the covers over her head and I laugh. I walk to her bed and pull the covers off her.  
  
"Time to get up!"   
  
She starts laughing. I laugh with her. When she stops, I get serious.   
  
"Will, I have to tell you something."   
  
She looks at me seriously and asks, "What?"  
  
"It's about Oz." I say quietly. She sits up and looks at me.  
  
"Uh, he came while you sleeping. He said.....he said he was going to.....to find out more about the wolf inside of him and that he loves you. He didn't say where he was going or when he was coming back."  
  
Willow looked up at me, but didn't say anything. Her eyes were filling up with tears.  
  
"Oh, Willow, don't cry. I know he's coming back."   
  
I go to her and it's like the night before. I pull her to me and she's sobbing her heart out and it hurts me to she her like this. It hurts so much it brings tears to my eyes.  
  
She pulls away from me and asks, "Why me?"  
  
"It's not you, sweetie. It's just men in general." I said, moving some hair out of her face.  
  
Willow leans into my hand.  
  
"Uh, have class you don't. I could stay?" I said.   
  
"No you can't miss another class."  
  
"You need someone to stay with you and I'm going to stay."   
  
I tried pulling my best 'Willow resolve face', but I couldn't keep from grinning. My grin must have been contagious because she started grinning, too.  
  
Then this idea popped into my head.  
  
"Oh, mybe we can go eat lunch somewhere and then, since mom's not home, we can go there and watch some movies."  
  
"Okay. Sure."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
What happens next? You'll never know unless you REVIEW!!! Yeah I realize my chapter title suck!! Please don't remind me!! 


	3. Anywhere But Here

I look at the clock and realize it's still early.   
  
"Will, why don't you go back to sleep? It's still early. I need finish a paper." I say.  
  
She nods, lays down and goes back to sleep. After she does fall back asleep, I go to my desk and look at my book. I really don't wanna do this, but I have to. So I do it.  
  
A couple of hours later, I hear Willow move under her covers. She still has her eyes closed.  
  
"Will, you awake?" I ask.  
  
Willow opens her eyes and looks at me, smiling.  
  
"Nope. I'm still sleeping."  
  
I smile down at her. When she gets out of bed, I help her choose something to wear. It didn't take long for Willow to get dressed and we are on our way to lunch.   
  
"So where do you want to go?" She asks, linking her arm through.  
  
"I don't know. What do you wnat?" I ask.  
  
"I think I'm craving Mexican."  
  
"Okay, let's go eat."   
  
We head to the nearest Mexican resturant. We go in and get a table. The hour we were in there seemed like minutes. The thing I know Willow curled up next to me, asleep, her head is on my thigh. I feel her warmth going through me.   
  
"God, I love her. But I know she doesn't love me like that." I think.  
  
I'm startled out of my thoughts as Willow shift into a more comfortable position. I hear her breathing isn't as soft anymore and I know she's awake.  
  
"Hey," I whisper.  
  
She smiles up at me, but doesn't say anything.  
  
We've been sitting there for hours watching movies and she finally fell asleep a hour ago and now she's awake. Her beautiful green eyes looking into mine.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked  
  
I look at the VCR and it says 11:59  
  
"It's 11:59" I tell her.  
  
"Do you to have to patrol?"  
  
"No. Giles and Xander are taking care of it."  
  
"oh. What do you want to do ?" She asks.  
  
Kiss you. "Whatevetr you wanna do."  
  
"I wanna sleep." She yawns.  
  
"You can go sleep in my bed. I was going to stay up a little longer."   
  
She nods. "Do have some pajamas for me?"   
  
"Top right drawer."  
  
She says goodnight and goes upstairs. The truth was I want to think. But I can't and I end up fall asleep.   
  
Hours later I wake up and feel another person's in the room. So I quietly get up and look around the room. I look in the corner and see Willow looking at me with wide eyes.  
  
I see fear written all over her face and ask her what's wrong. All that comes out is nightmare. Go figure. Then she loses control and breaks down. I pull her to me and let her cry.  
  
When she stopps, I move us o the couch and let her lay down with me. She puts her head on my chest and quickly falls asleep and in that one content moment, I know she feels safe and loved. But I need to know. Does she love me?  
  
The end  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Thank you for reading, guys. I hope you likes it. Your reviews are very much appreciated. I don't plan on doing a sequel. But if someone wants to take over, e-mail me. Thanks again. 


End file.
